spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the omnitrix's DNA form of the Ectonurite species. The DNA Source was from a being known as Zs'Skayr. History Ben 10 Original Series Ghostfreak was one of the first ten aliens the was featured in the Omnitrix, he gained his name due to the fact the he looked like a ghost and freaked out Ben Tennerson when he uses him. Ghostfreak made his first appearance in the episode known as Permanent Retirement, where Ben transformed into him so that he could escape his aunt's house and take a look around town. Ghostfreak smelled some pie and later stole it, he later saw an old lady clime her sealing so that she could eat a fly. Disgusted by this, Ghostfreak left and saw an elderly man act strange. Ghostfreak flead on a golfcart with the old man trying to prevent in until, however gostfreak later turn back into Ben when he reached the bathroom. In the episode known as Hunted, Ben turned into Ghostfreak so that he could scare Grewn Tennerson, he was later ambushed by the bounty hunter known as Craab and later turned back into Ben. In the episode Kevin 11, Ben turned into Ghostfreak to play the new Sumo Slammers game, howver he turned back into Ben after playing it for so long. In the episode Last Laugh, Ben turned into Ghostfreak after seeing that Zombozo sucked the happyness out of Grewn and so gave him something to be affraid off by scaring him and punched him in the nose until he blow up and turned back into Ben before seeing Grewn regain her happyness. In the episode Secrets, Ben transformed into Ghostfreak when the Omnitrix was going hywhire twice to fight against Vilgax. Ghsotfreak made a canmeo appearance in the episode The Big Tick, where Ben was trying to destroy a world destroying giant bug. In the episode Ghostfreaked Out, Ben tryed to turn into an alien but instead transformed into a possessed Ghostfreak who harmed the Curcus Freaks then left the OMnitrix as his original form, known as Z'Skayr who was given the nickname of Ghostfreak because of this. It is believed that Ghostfreak may have been taken out of the Omnitrix because of this. Ghostfreak also makes a cameo appearance in the episode Be Afraid of the Dark, where be saw a version of Ghostfreak in the Omnitrix once again. Alien Force Ghostfreak appeared in the episode Ghost Town, where a possesed Ben Tennerson turned into Ghostfreak, only so that Z'Skayr could take over once again until Ben turned back. Ultimate Alien Ben turned into Ghostfreak in the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice, in hopes of controlling on the Sentient Ultimate Aliens but failed, Ben then turned into another Alien. Omniverse TBA Appearances Ben 10 Original Series *Season 1 **Episode 4 Permanent Retirement **Episode 5 Hunted **Episode 7 Kevin 11 **Episode 9 Last Laugh **Episode 13 Secrets *Season 2 **Episode 15 The Big Tick **Episode 16 Framed (mentioned) **Episode 24 Ghostfreaked Out *Season 3 **Episode 38 Be Afraid of the Dark (cameo) *Ben 10: Hyper Scan Alien Force *Season 3 **Episode 36 Ghost Town *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Alien *Season 3 **Episode 39 The Ultimate Sacrifice *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Omniverse *Season 5 **Episode 42 Mystery, Incorporeal **Episode 43 Bengeance is mine **Episode 49 And Then There Were None *Season 7 **Episode 63 Charm School **Episode 68 Vreedlemania *Season 8 **Episode 77 Malgax Attacks **Episode 80 A New Dawn Other *Cartoon Network Action Pact: Fast Lane Category:Ben 10 Category:Ben 10 Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Alter Forms Category:Space Wizards Category:Undead Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed